


~You should bathe more often~

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baths in second-hand, lukewarm water or cold rivers, ponds, and streams were her only knowledge of bathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~You should bathe more often~

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt# 188 “You should bathe more often.”

Feeling like she was forty instead of twenty-four, Charlie stood under the flow of water, head bent forward as the hot water beat down upon her back. Thinking about how she had now experienced it first hand, she decided she would pretty much give Frank Blanchard anything in exchange for permanent access to these showers.

 

Bass and Miles had guffawed when Frank said that his engineers had built a series of water towers and aqueducts all over the city, supplying running water to it’s inhabitants once again. With a little ingenuity most homes even had hot water.

 

Charlie didn’t give a flying fuck how it happened, she was just grateful that it had. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head, smiling as the water hit her face. Baths in second-hand, lukewarm water or cold rivers, ponds, and streams were her only knowledge of bathing. She now understood why people waxed poetic when talking about running water. There couldn’t be anything more glorious than warm water sluicing down your body.

 

Picking up a bottle of shampoo, she poured a generous amount into her palm and began to lather up her hair, scrubbing her scalp with her nails until it tingled. She was in the middle of rinsing it when she heard someone enter the stall next to her and assumed it was Miles. Frank had guaranteed them exclusive use of this bunk room and it’s multi-stalled bathroom/shower for the length of their stay.

 

She heard the patter of bare feet on wet tile and a voice, his voice, coming closer.

 

“Hey Miles, you didn’t happen to grab any shaving soap did you?” Bass called out as he rounded the corner of the stall testing the sharpness of the straight razor in his hand against his thumb, before looking up, his mouth falling open at the sight in front of him.

 

Charlie, naked as the day she was born, stood in front of him, arms stretched over her head as she rinsed shampoo out of hair.

 

“Do I look like Miles?” she asked with a raised brow.

 

“No,” he answered, swallowing thickly as his gaze followed the soapy water flowing over her perfectly formed breasts on its way to the slightly darker curls between her legs, “I can’t say as you do,” he answered raising his eyes to hers. Her pupils were blown wide as his cock went from bored to interested in zero to sixty.

 

“Well,” she said, her voice lower and huskier than he’s ever heard it, the sound going straight to his balls, “I don’t have any shaving soap, but I’d be happy to share what I do have.”

 

The side of Bass’ mouth tilted up in a smile as he ducked his head, his feet moving of their own volition towards her, his hands wrapping around her waist pulling her flush against him.

 

“That’s the nicest offer I’ve had all day, Miss Matheson, and might I just say, you should bathe more often.”  

 


End file.
